A Price Even He Couldn't Afford
by Sareena Neraomi
Summary: Tsukasa gave out a lot of red tags and ruined a lot of lives before he was changed by Tsukushi. But when one of Tsukasa's victims comes back for payback the price may be too high for even super rich Tsukasa to afford.
1. The Cost

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of the chars, if I did I'd have done a lot of things differently especially regarding the ending. But Yoko Kamio is still amazing and I love her. Anyway read the story, like the story, please don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
Never in my most horrible nightmares or terrible thoughts could I ever have imagined that it would turn out like this. How could I have known that all my stupid posturing, my idiotic bouts of anger would cause this. If I had known...if only I had known that the price was so high...I never would have done it, any of it. I can't afford it. All my money, power and charms are nothing compared to losing...to losing the one thing I love.   
  
"Back off!" He shouted, pointing the gun for emphasis.  
  
"Calm down, don't get any ideas." Tsukasa said, his hands spread out in front of his body.   
  
"You damn bastards...think you're so special." He growled. "It's about time you knew half the pain you caused others."  
  
"Then shoot me." Tsukasa said, his face impassive. "Let her go, and take your revenge on me."  
  
A cold smile spread across the man's crazed face and he pressed the gun into Makino's side, holding her even tighter against him. "Take out your wallet."  
  
"Sure. Sure." Tsukasa fumbled in his haste to pull out his wallet.   
  
"Your watch too, I want your watch." The man growled. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Tsukasa yanked his watch off and tossed both items at the man's feet. "Just...please let her go..."  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I do. She's my whole world." Tsukasa said.   
  
He tugged her back to gain her attention. "You know what your beloved did to me? He red tagged me. The entire school started teasing me, egging me, stealing my desk..." He shuddered in anger.  
  
"Stealing your slippers? Chasing you around the school?" Makino asked.   
  
"Don't mock me!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm not...I got a red tag too once...but...I fought them and in the end, we fell in love..." Makino said, shivering in fear.  
  
"Liar!" He screamed. "There's no way to fight them! They ruined my life, even my own parents won't speak to me anymore! I had to get a job but even they found out about the red tag and fired me! Now I live on the streets! The only thing I ever lived for was to someday get revenge on you Tsukasa. And now...I will." He pointed the gun at Tsukasa.  
  
"No! No, please don't shoot him!" Makino begged. "He's a good man! He made mistakes! Stupid terrible mistakes, but...not worth killing him over."   
  
"I'm not going to kill him..." He pushed Makino towards Tsukasa, stooped down and scooped up the watch and wallet, then shot Makino in the back. "This is much better."  
  
"Makino!" He screamed, catching her. "You bastard!"   
  
"You started it." He replied, holding the gun up. "Now stay back or I'll shoot her again."  
  
"I'll kill you." Tsukasa growled. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll hunt you down and kill you. I'll torment you then send you to your grave for what you've done. And if Makino dies, I'll torture you for days before I finally let you die..." He bared his teeth in anger. "I swear to you...you son of a bitch, I'll make you regret shooting her instead of me."   
  
The man just laughed and shot Makino again. She screamed in pain, and Tsukasa felt the bullet leave her body and hit him in the arm.  
  
"I'll kill you..." He snarled in pain. "I'll kill you..."  
  
"Not before I kill you." The man laughed in crazed justice. "By killing her."   
  
"I'll kill you!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" His voice echoed in the misty night.  
  
"She's stable." The doctor said. "But there's very little chance of her waking up any time soon...if at all."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Tsukasa demanded.  
  
"She's had a severe mental trauma, as well as massive internal injuries. She's in a coma and even if she did wake up, she'll need a lung transplant and a kidney transplant, not to mention several major surgeries. She'll probably never be off life support." The doctor told him meaningfully.  
  
"I'll give any amount of money you want. I'll build you a whole new damn hospital if necessary, find her what she needs, get the best doctors in any country here to work on it. I want her in perfect health, whether or not she ever wakes up." Tsukasa ordered.  
  
"Sir...it's not-"The doctor began.  
  
"I'm serious. I'll build you a brand new hospital, anything you want. Just...save her. I can't live without her."   
  
"I'll try sir but...I doubt she'll ever wake up. I believe...she is a lost cause." He felt it was his duty to report the truth to Tsukasa even if it meant losing the chance to get much needed renovations done to the hospital.  
  
"I can't give up on her." Tsukasa said.   
  
I can't believe that the sins of my past have erased my future.  
  
He left the doctor's company to speak with Akira.   
  
"What did you find out?" Tsukasa asked Akira.  
  
"He left Japan on the morning flight to England, the idiot used your gold card." Akira said.   
  
"Then we go to England." Tsukasa said.  
  
"What about Tsukushi?" Akira asked.   
  
Tsukasa looked away and muttered sadly. "She'll wait."  
  
Nothing...nothing in the world was worth her. And it was his fault. His fault that she lay there cold. She was paying for sins that even she had tasted. He had never even thought twice about what he had done to all those people. And because of his ignorance, she paid. And the price was far too high.  
  
"...She'll wait."   
  
Okay this might be a one-shot, though I'm considering writing some more, maybe about Tsukasa's hunt for Tsukushi's would be murderer, and answer the question of whether or not Tsukushi will ever wake up. Tell me what you think. I hope you all liked my story, I actually really liked writing it. 


	2. The Cost goes Up

AN: I don't own it, don't sue me. Please. I've got five bucks. Maybe six. It's really not worth it. I swear. And I promise if I ever become a big writer I'll never sue any fanfiction writers. Even if they do slash with my favorite male characters. Especially not then.  
  
Tsukasa exited the plane and sneered at the bright day that greeted him. He supposed that it could be worse however it could be pouring out and then the bastard would probably be shut up in his hotel room. One good piece of news had arrived while Tsukasa's jet flew to England. The victim had a name Kimoto Yagami. Sojiro walked out after Tsukasa taking a deep beaming breath.  
  
"It's a nice day." He spoke grinning at a passing woman.  
  
"Who cares." Tsukasa replied. All I see is Tsukushi. He thought to himself.  
  
"Should we have left her by herself?" Sojiro asked as if reading his friend's mind.  
  
"Tsubaki is with her." Tsukasa answered.  
  
"But what if she wakes up? Don't you want to be with her?" Sojiro spoke intently. "Why don't we take in a few sights...charm some women...forget about this whole revenge deal and be home in an hour or two?"  
  
"Tsukushi isn't going to wake up in a few hours or a few days. She'll still be asleep when I get back." His voice barely even changed even as he revealed the grim truth to Sojiro.  
  
"What...?" Sojiro protested.  
  
"She's not going to wake up, Sojiro. Not today, not tommorow, not anytime within this next year. So just stop hoping. I did a lot of horrible things, I ruined a lot of lives. But I tried to change, for Tsukushi I tried to be a better man. And then Kimoto Yagami took her away. He made her pay for what I did. Now he will pay for what he's done. I will never forget about this revenge. So just stop trying. If you keep bugging me then I'll get a bug mapper and get rid of you." Tsukasa told him seriously.  
  
Sojiro couldn't keep from laughing. "It's a bug zapper, and of course I'll help you." Suddenly Sojiro sobered up. "But...are you really going to kill him?"  
  
Tsukasa stared straight ahead and began walking. "Yes."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Sojiro muttered and followed him.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Akira asked his somber friend Rui.  
  
Rui sat in the room beside Tsukushi's, the door was shut and a curtain covered the window hiding their presence.  
  
"I mean we could be in England checking out the ladies!!" Akira laughed. "I've heard they're very different there in England." He winked at Rui.  
  
Rui just looked at him impassively. "Think about it for a moment Akira. So far it has been far too easy. Kimoto was an extremely bright student before we red tagged him. Do you really think that he would make so many easy mistakes? Tracking him has been a cakewalk, there's no way. If you had done what he just did, what would you do?"  
  
"Run like hell?" Akira asked.  
  
"That won't save you. And he knows it. He's going to throw Tsukasa as far off the trail as possible and get the only leverage he can while Tsukasa's away." Rui said.  
  
"And that leverage is..?" Akira asked.  
  
"Tsukushi." His voice was barely strained but Akira could tell his friend was aggravated. "We all care deeply for her and he could easily use her or even come back to finish the job."  
  
Akira clenched his teeth angrily. "Shouldn't we tell Tsukasa so he can come here and wait?"  
  
"No, as long as Tsukasa's away, Kimoto will think it's safe and come here. Then we can finish it quickly before she gets hurt even worse." Rui answered.  
  
Akira watched Rui out of the corner of his eye. At a first glance Rui looked composed, bored even. But with a deeper look born out of years of friendship Akira could see the lines of tension around his eyes and his mouth clenched slightly in repressed anger. He understood it though, they had each in their own ways fallen under the spell of the weed, Tsukushi Makiko, the girl they had once red tagged. Tsukasa had fallen the hardest but they all loved Tsukushi. And he would die before he let something happen to her if he could prevent it.  
  
Kimoto watched the hospital with a smirk, that idiot Tsukasa. He ran straight to England just as expected. And now the F4 was split in half. He would take care of those bastards, and then finish with Tsukasa's sister and the member of F4 that he took with him. Then Tsukasa could live with it. He could live with the knowledge that all of his friends were dead, his beloved sister also dead, and his girlfriend forever in a coma. Then he would feel a fraction of Kimoto's pain. Kimoto wondered idly what Tsukasa would do after that. Would he commit suicide rather than live alone? Or would he beg Kimoto to kill him? He chuckled, the sweetest revenges were the ones for the deepest sins. For Kimoto's life, he would take as many lives as he needed. 


	3. Long Distance Phone Charges

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me that I don't own HYD! Why!? Why!? You people are so cruel... ::sniffle::

AN: Not really, I love you people so...read and review...please? Pretty, please? Pleasey please, please, please!

Tsukasa's lips twitched in anger. It was building slowly, first just tapping his fingers lightly on the dirty countertop, then his lips twitching biting back words he was nearly choking on. His fingers tapped, harder and faster until finally he simply slammed his fist down on the counter and yelled. "That's it! I can't stand any more of your bull-play! Tell us what we want to know!"

Sojiro looked up from where he sat seducing the young English bartender. She looked over at Tsukasa in shock. Sojiro just waved his hand at her and pulled her in for a deep knee shaking kiss.

"Just ignore him, my little poppot." He muttered to her. "He barely even speaks English."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Just that he needed another milk." Sojiro replied.

She pulled away and poured him a glass of milk, flashing him a sexy smile. "He's pretty cute."

Sojiro pouted. "Cuter than me...?"

She hastily returned to him. "Of course not..."

"Stop flirting Sojiro. If she won't tell you if that bastard has been here then I'll beat it out of her!" Tsukasa said standing.

Sojiro hastily pushed him back down into his seat. "Calm down." He replied to him in Japanese. "I'll get the information. I was just having a little fun." Then switching back to English, he asked her. "Have you seen any other Japanese men around here? Possibly looking like this?" He held up Kimoto's old school picture.

She looked at it for a few minutes and shook her head. "No..."

Tsukasa could understand that much, he stood immediately and grabbed Sojiro's arm, yanking him off of his stool.

"I'll call you!" Sojiro said in English as he was dragged from the bar.

"I don't understand." Tsukasa muttered. "We've been everywhere. Every hotel, every bar, every restaurant, all over this damn town and there hasn't been any sign of him! Not even the people at the airport saw him. How did he disguise himself so well!? It's like he didn't even come here at all!"

"What if...he didn't?" Sojiro asked.

"Not come?!" Tsukasa asked indignantly.

"Maybe he knew that we had tracked him so he didn't leave at all?" Sojiro asked.

"Idiot!" Tsukasa yelled. "Of course! That's why Rui stayed! He must have thought the same thing! Damnit! Sojiro, stay here and keep looking just in case! I'm going back to Japan!" Tsukasa took off running, already on his cell phone delivering orders for his jet to be ready to take off.

"But....wait! Tsukasa! How'm I supposed to get home!?" Sojiro yelled after him.

But Tsukasa didn't even stop.

"Well... C'est Le Vie..." and whistling he headed back to the bar they had just exited.

Kimoto walked through the halls of the hospital carrying a vase of flowers and a teddy bear. No one would think to stop an older brother there to visit his sick little sister. No one would even remember him so long as he didn't seem overly concerned or not concerned enough. But he could do this because he was on the righteous path and surely god would protect him and see that he completed his revenge.

Kimoto ducked suddenly into a darkened room as Rui turned the corner. In the darkness he watched Rui walk down the hall towards Tsukushi's room, holding a tray of food. Most likely for her. Kimoto was suddenly surprised when instead of going into her room he went into the room beside hers. He grinned widely, that was where the bastards had been hiding themselves. And now Kimoto knew and a plan was slowly forming in his mind. And then he would finally be happy again. After all this time, all the pain and humiliation he was forced to endure...he would be able to smile.

As Rui turned the corner holding a tray, he felt as though there was somebody watching him. A chill ran down his spine. He walked calmly into the room beside Tsukushi's and picked up the phone.

Akira answered the phone in the room on the other side of Tsukushi's room. "Huh?"

"Akira, Kimoto's here, stay hidden. I'll draw him off." Rui said and hung up.

Tsukasa was only halfway back to Japan when his cell phone rang. "What?" He snarled into the phone.

"Kimoto's here. The bastard is here." Akira voice replied.

"I know, go out and look around, see where he's been. I'll be there in a few hours to help you look." Tsukasa answered.

"No, he's here literally. In the hospital, he- oh shit." Akira said.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's Kimoto. He-uh, wants to talk to you." Akira said handing the phone over to Kimoto.

"Hello there buddy." Kimoto said.

"Screw yourself." Tsukasa snarled.

"Well now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Kimoto replied. "Good thing we're in a hospital."

"Why?-"A gunshot rang out.

"Your friend is going to be needing the bed of the room he was hiding in." Kimoto spoke and giggled.

"You bastard." Tsukasa growled. "I'm coming for you. I'm coming and when I get there I'm going to rip your throat out."

"By that time, you'll be the only one left. And then it can be me and you, just like it should have been before asshole." Kimoto hissed, then gleefully. "Bye. Bye now! Have a safe flight!"

Tsukasa heard the line go dead and he pressed his face into his hands. "How...how did things get so messed up...?"

To be continued! Ooohh...I wonder what'll happen next! Maybe Akira really didn't get shot, maybe Rui just wanted to trick Tsukasa, maybe Bunnies!!! Anyways...please keep reading and reviewing. I love Reviews, so big thanks to those who have reviewed. Please! RR! I'll write more anyways but I get really jazzed to write once I get a few reviews. Hope you all like it! See ya next chapter!


End file.
